MS GUNDAM: The Lost Century
Story Plot: The year is Lost Century 0044. It had been forty-four years since the War of Pride, where an imminent conflict arose between the coalition of earth sphere nations and those who live in space. Those on earth had formed the Earth Federation with the Earth Militaire as an entirely separate entity that was responsible of maintaining order among the member nations. The other side of the conflict is composed of several earth sphere nations and the space colonies who formed the Royal Zeon Empire. The empire rose to its power entirely independent from the Earth Federation three years before the world adapted the Lost Century timeline because of the conflict, which could largely be attributed by the fact that the space colonies had been using up enormous and valuable resources on earth, which by that time were growing scarce due to the proliferation of man's population and the improper environmental stewardship. Since the space colonies were given lesser priority to earth's remaining natural resources, they declared independence from the Federation and started to govern among themselves. Characters and Factions: [[Royal Zeon Empire]] #Claude Ashram #Magnus Alexandersson #Piotr Heimlich #Phobos Bartram #Aya Creuset #Richard Testarossa #Adrian Zowih Frost #Chitz Justaway #Lucien Asuka #Sheila Lou Asuka #Shiro Amadasuka #Shinn Amadasuka # # # Earth Federation #Carlos Zeiss #Litzner Edge #Nazzir Moin #Svetlana Kurdovkova # Ricardo Ismail # # [[Anaheim Electronics Black Wing Division]] #Derf Dorough #Knight #Diko Sidhikoro #Tomino Lexxis #Nadia McTaggart #Xihei Chen #Metzer Cruze #Abacus #Raijin Oleg La Flaga Institute #Jonathan La Flaga #Amber Leigh La Flaga #Raba Lue #Jante Dre # [[NEU]] #Keith Newman #Nouveau Gardien # ORACLE #Drake Howling #Diko Sidhikoro #Amber Leigh La Flaga #Freed Melendrez #Blau Binder #Talbot Carm #Mudd Blake # The Pirates #Astis F. Arno #Rojo Cnidus #Ricardo Ismail # Lost Century Chapters: Season One #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 1 - Flight|Episode 01 - Flight]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 2 - Betrayal|Episode 02 - Betrayal]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 3 - Reentry|Episode 03 - Reentry]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 4 - Gust|Episode 04 - Gust]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 5 - Clash|Episode 05 - Clash]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 6 - Irony|Episode 06 - Irony]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 7 - Cyclone|Episode 07 - Cyclone]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 8 - Enemy|Episode 08 - Enemy]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 9 - Friend|Episode 09 - Friend]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 10 - Choice|Episode 10 - Choice]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 11 - Star-crossed|Episode 11 - Star-crossed]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 12 - Hopeless|Episode 12 - Hopeless]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 13 - United|Episode 13 - United]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel Episode 13 Epilogue – The Easiest Thing To Fake|Episode 13 Epilogue - The Easiest Thing To Fake]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 14 - Alliance|Episode 14 - Alliance]] #[[MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 15 - Season One Epilogue|Episode 15 - Season One Finale]] Season Two # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Lost Century Side Stories #[[LOST CENTURY Sidestory: Hero In The Making|Hero In The Making]] (Freed Melendrez) #[[LOST CENTURY Sidestory: The Knight's Move|The Knight's Move]] (Knight) #[[LOST CENTURY Sidestory: THE BEGINNING, Chapter One|The Beginning, Chapter 1]] (Keith Newman) #[[LOST CENTURY Sidestory: THE BEGINNING, Chapter Two|The Beginning, Chapter 2]] (Keith Newman) #[[LOST CENTURY Sidestory: MEMORY|Memory]] (Zyann Nigel) #[[LOST CENTURY Sidestory: Zypher|Zypher]] (Chitz Justaway) #[[LOST CENTURY Sidestory: Pirate of Tragedy|Pirate of Tragedy]] (Astis F. Arno) Gallery: Notes: